Movin' Out (Episode)
Movin' Out is the sixth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fourth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 21, 2013 and it will be a tribute to Billy Joel. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Filming Began on October 10, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *The New Directions pay homeage to Piano Man Billy Joel. As graduation approaches, the seniors make plans for their futures beyond the halls of McKinley. Source *Blaine and Sam try to figure out what to do with their lives as graduation approaches, so they seek Kurt’s help. Becky also gets into a university, and Artie also gets to reveal his plans for the future. Jake and Marley come to terms with something that happened between them. Source *Klaine talk about their future together. Source *Someone figures out their future. Source New York *There's some interesting Kurt-Rachel talk and it's a big part of their relationship Source Lima *Ryder likes the assignment and uses it to express something he's been thinking of lately Source *A casting call has gone out for "Hot teen girls". Source *Blaine and Kurt will interact in NYC. Source Source 2 *Blaine and Sam will have a storyline related to their future plans. Source Source 2 *They are casting the female dean of a prestigious college; an attractive and cool New York City photographer; and a former supermodel. Also, they need a lad with “blonde/light brown hair and large lips” to play 8-year-old Sam and will contain a flashback. That flashback of Sam is supposed to help him figure out something that is going on in his life at that time. Source Source 2 *Blaine wants to become a doctor. Source Source 2 *Becky will get a storyline about her future. Source *A Casting Call has gone out for extras as cafeteria workers. Source *Blaine and Kurt will hang out at a coffee shop in New York. Source Source 2 *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of an NY look”. However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source Blaine *The scene with Little Blaine is moving, in a way Source Scenes *Scenes involving a Career Fair have been filmed. (10/10) (10/11) Source Source *A scene involving Young Blaine has been filmed. (10/10) Source *There is a diner scene that includes "singing, dancing, and piano playing". (10/11) Source *Chord and Darren were on set filming Movin' Out (10/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Erinn was on set. (10/12) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Trisha was be on set (10/15) Source *Lauren is scheduled to be on set (10/15) Source *Melissa, Blake and Jacob were on set (10/15) Source Source *Lea and Chris were on set and filmed a diner scene (10/17) However, this could be The End of Twerk. Source *Jacob was on set filming My Life (10/21) Source *Kevin was on set and filmed a scene in History class. (10/21) Source *Tyra Banks was on set. (10/17) Source *Lea and Chord were on set filming. (10/22) Source *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Puppet Master. Source *Jenna, Becca, Kevin and Chord were on set. (10/30) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *Matthew was on set. (10/30) However, this could be for Puppet Master Source *The scene with Little Blaine is moving Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Ravi Smith as young Blaine *Erinn Westbrook as Bree * Tyra Banks as TBA Trivia *This is the tenth time that the episode is named after a song sung in it, the others being Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Diva and All or Nothing. *This episode is the earliest a season has ever reached its third tribute. Season Two had its third tribute with Rumours (2x19), Three with Dance With Somebody (3x17), and Four with Wonder-ful (4x21). *"Movin' Out" was also the title given to a jukebox musical featuring the songs of Billy Joel and the choreography of Twyla Tharp that premiered on Broadway in 2002. Gallery BWPmJOHCEAE0p5b.jpg tumblr_mujjobniBZ1rwgozyo1_500.png|Little Sam Tumblr muscivO26k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Trisha and Melissa.jpg 52w.jpg|Klaine filming their cafe scenes. Tumblr mv1r51Ddh81qiicbko1 500.jpg bx3pKLC.png Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes